Pallo Mansion ghosts
The Pallo Mansion ghosts were a ghostly couple that haunted the Pallo Mansion in Ray Stantz's childhood hometown, Morrisville.Alan Favish (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Look Homeward, Ray" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:25-04:29). Time Life Entertainment. Alan says: "Hey, remember the ol' Pallo Mansion that scared the pants off us as kids?" History When the aforementioned Ghostbuster visited his old hometown, he is prompted to help his friend, Elaine Phermon to rid a house she inherited of its resident ghosts.Elaine Phermon (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Look Homeward, Ray" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:32-04:35). Time Life Entertainment. Elaine says: "I can't sell it or rent it. Folks say it's haunted." Ray was overpowered and humiliated by the Class 2's because Ray's old rival Alan Favish had cast a spell that enveloped the ghosts with negative energy, making regular ghostbusting equipment useless. The Class 2's left the mansion and ruined the Winged Puma Parade. By the time the other Ghostbusters came to help Ray, the spell had worn off, enabling them to easily capture the two ghosts. Classification When Ray first arrives at the Pallo Mansion, his P.K.E. Meter read the ghosts as Class 2 Mini Wraiths.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Look Homeward, Ray (1986) (DVD ts. 5:04-5:07). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Class 2 Mini-Wraiths... regular scaredy-spooks." Powers When enveloped in negative energy, they became large monstrous versions of themselves and caused a lot of havoc. Personality In their regular forms, the ghosts were shy and practically harmless. As a result, they never left the mansion.Mayor of Morrisville (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Look Homeward, Ray (1986) (DVD ts. 7:00-7:04). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "Those ghosts only stayed in that house 'til you go them mad." They were pretty fierce in their monster forms. It was also made evident that they can speak when the female Class 2 told her friend to "go for a long one" in the duo's monster forms and the male Class 2 asked the Ghostbusters if they could take a joke right before getting trapped. Trivia *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 19, the ghosts appear to the far right of the bear statue. *On page 36 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 2, are the two Pallo Mansion Ghosts in their powered up forms. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Look Homeward, Ray" *"Xmas Marks the Spot" **They are seen among the ghosts inside the Containment Unit, though they are oddly in the monstrous forms they possessed when they were infected by the evil energy. *"Robo-Buster" **One of the ghosts shown being "destroyed" by Robo-Buster bears a striking resemblance the monstrous form of the female Class 2, except it is colored purple instead of green. References Gallery Primary Canon PalloMasionghostsnormal.png|Pallo Mansion ghosts' normal forms PalloMansionGhosts03.jpg PalloMansionGhosts15.jpg PalloMansionGhosts16.jpg PalloMansionGhosts17.jpg PalloMansionGhosts04.jpg|Energized forms PalloMansionGhosts05.jpg PalloMansionGhosts06.jpg PalloMansionGhosts07.jpg PalloMansionGhosts08.jpg PalloMansionGhosts09.jpg PalloMansionGhosts10.jpg PalloMansionGhosts11.jpg PalloMansionGhosts12.jpg|Turning into a sheet PalloMansionGhosts13.jpg|Losing negative energy PalloMansionGhosts14.jpg|Captured by Ghostbusters 013-12.png|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" 013-11.png|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" PalloMansionGhost18.jpg|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" PalloMansionGhost19.jpg|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" Secondary Canon PalloMansionGhostsIDWOngoing2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #2 PalloMansionGhostsIDWAnnual2018.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 2